Shield Love
by Hounds of Justice Chick
Summary: 3 FRIENDS SHELLY VALERIE AND LAURA GO TO SEE MONDAY NIGHT RAW ON SHELLY'S BIRTHDAY JUST TO GET A SHOCK OF THEIR LIVES WHEN THEY CATCH THE EYE OF THE 3 SEXIEST MEN IN THE WWE KNOWN AS THE SHIELD. (VALERIE/SETH, SHELLY/ROMAN, LAURA/DEAN)


Shield Love

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN THE WWE OR THE WRESTLERS I DON'T EVEN OWN VAL AND LAURA BUT IF I OWNED THE WWE ROMAN SETH AND DEAN WOULD BE MINE VAL'S AND LAURA.**

Shelly had been a huge fan of the WWE way back when it was better known as the WWF. Shelly's mom had surprised her and gotten tickets to Monday night raw on her birthday but also had flown her two best friends Laura and Val out celebrate with her. The 3 girls had met online and the friendship connection they had was crazy. Each one's mind pretty worked the same way. They just always seemed to know what the other was thinking and it was a friendship all 3 girls just knew would last forever.

Right now the girls were obsessed with the group the shield. The 3 girls thought all the boys were sexy but of course they had their favorites. For Shelly she loved her big Samoan Roman Reigns and Val loved her two toned haired spitball Seth Rollins and of course Laura loved her little psychotic Dean Ambrose. When all 3 girls found out they were going to see raw live all they wanted was to get a piece of their shield boys. Now the 3 friends were far from ring rats because they only wanted the shield but if having there men for even a night would make them rats well all they had to say to that was bring on the cheese.

When Shelly got to the airport and she saw Val and Laura all 3 girls screamed and ran and hugged each other in only a way 3 best friends could. They got the girls bags and piled into Shelly's Car. Shelly drove the girls to the MGM because that is where their hotel room was for the week and Shelly also knew that is where the WWE superstars stayed whenever they were in town. Once the girls checked into the hotel and got their rooms since they each had their own they through on their Roman Dean and Seth shirts with short shorts and went to eat before walking the strip and exploring for the night.

They went to eat at the rainforest café and as they waited in line the girls heard 3 voices behind them that were unmistakable to the 3 friends. Before they even had a chance to think they turned around and Shelly nearly fainted at the sight of Roman Reigns in front of her and of course her two friends Val and Laura were in the same boat looking at Seth and Dean the TV did these boys not justice they were even sexier in person which was very hard to believe but oh so true.

Dean Seth and Roman smiled as they stared at the goddess in front of them wearing their shirts. It did not take a rocket scientist to know which girl liked which guy and the guys were very pleased at who liked who.

Roman looked at the redhead and wondered how fiery she really was and if her temper matched her hair color. He licked his lips just a little and smiled when he saw the redhead inhale and shake a little. He could tell as her eyes hooded over with lust that she wanted him but he could also tell she would not be easy to get and all he had to say to that was challenge accepted.

Shelly knew right away from the look Roman gave her that she was in trouble and that the big man would not stop till he had her in his bed screaming his name. Shelly was all too willing to make that happen but she would not cave so easily. She was not a wham bam thank you mam kind of girl. She needed to be wooed and she needed to know she was loved before she gave into what her body was yelling at her take.

Seth was staring at the blonde in front of him and wondered how he never knew someone so perfect could exist. Had he known a goddess like her was real he would have searched both heaven and hell for her. As he continued to look her up and down he knew no matter how long it took that the goddess would be his and once he had her he had no intentions of letting her go. As he looked over at Roman and dean he could tell both men felt just as he did. These 3 girls were theirs and the world be dammed if they did not clam and keep them.

As Val stared at Seth she tried to open her mouth to speak but no sounds came out. Val had no idea what to say when the man she had dreamed about was standing in front of her and was clearly checking her out. If he was checking her out she was going to do the same as she slowly raked her eyes over his body stopping at his face as he gave her a crooked smile at catching her checking him out. Yup she was in trouble now because that smile could bring a girl to her knees and what made it worse was he seemed to know that very well. She knew in that moment she was in trouble and as she looked at her two best friends and dean and roman she knew all of her friends were in trouble because the guys were all looking at them like they hung the moon.

As Dean smiled at friends seeing them hooked on the girls in front of them he tried not to laugh he was not the type of guy to fall for a girl. In fact after he had his heart broken more times they he cared to admit he only started using girls for pleasure and nothing more. When he faced the girl in front of him he knew he was screwed and this was going to be the girl to break down all the walls he built up around his heart. He knew this girl could easily be the one to make him crack and for some reason he wanted her to. He wanted to have the girl in front him break down those walls and prove to him love was real and forever. His only thought when he and the angel in front of him locked eyes was how he was going to make her his and how he was going to keep her safe from everyone who wanted her. She was his now and forever even if she did not know it yet.

As Laura looked at Dean she smiled thinking he would be fun to play with but would not fall for. After her ex Crimson broke her heart when he cheated on with one of TNA knockouts she promised herself she would never fall for another wrestler because they could just not be trusted. However as she looked into the eyes of Dean Ambrose she had a feeling he was willing to do anything to change her mind about that and be the one wrestler to prove to her love was eternal but what scared her the most was the fact that she had the feeling when it came to him and love she would cave and melt into his arms as well as his bed and that he would worm his way into her heart and once he was in he would never let go.

Finally after they stared at each other for god knows how long Shelly got the courage to speak. "Would you guys like to join us for lunch?" she asked surprised she said it so clearly. Her friends Val and Laura were even surprised she said it so straight faced until they looked at her and saw her eyes were closed and they both laughed a little. It made sense in that moment why she was able to talk and Roman thought it was so cute how she closed her eyes afraid to look at him in case she lost the nerve to speak.

Roman looked at his friends and they gave him a subtle nod letting him know to say yes.

Roman stared at the girl in front of him who still had her eyes closed and smiled as he leaned in close his hot breathe on her neck as he whispered. "We would love to sexy." As he backed away Shelly's eyes shot open and they were clearly hooded in lust and Roman was going to keep that is his back pocket for when he wanted to get into her pants.

When all walked got to the front Dean said a table for 6 and the host brought them to their seats were Roman sat next to Shelly Dean sat next to Laura and right away put his hand on her thigh and was slowly moving his hand up and down her leg. Seth sat next to Val and started to do the same thing. I guess it's true what they say about great minds thinking alike. The boys hands were sweet torture to Val and Laura and both girls moaned softly so only the people at the table could hear them. Of course Shelly and Roman laughed knowing all too well what Seth and Dean were doing.

Shelly finally looked at Roman and remembered they had no idea who the girls were. "Oh fuck my manors went out the window. My name is Shelly the blonde is Valerie but we all call her Val and the brunette is Laura. Now do you 3 before Joe, Colby and John or Roman, Seth and Dean?" Shelly asked the trio that was turning her and her friends' lives upside down

Roman smiled as he placed his hand on Shelly's back and rubbed small circles in the middle of her spine. "Roman, Dean and Seth will be just fine and my friends and I are very happy to know the names of you and your friends so we can know who will be screaming our names later."

Shelly looked at Roman again and saw his gray eyes darken just a little bit. She sucked in a big breathe of air and tried to calm her nerves but with the way Roman was making circles on her back she found it hard to concentrate on anything else but how good his hands felt against her bare skin since she was wearing a top that tied around the neck with Romans face on the front but the back was almost completely open. She bit the side of cheek to keep from moaning because his hands felt so good but moaning or not Roman knew exactly how he was making her feel and it was pissing her off that no matter how much she wanted to tell him to stop touching her her mouth would just not let her get the words out.

When the waiter calm they all ordered. Dean ordered the BBG bacon Cheeseburger as his mouth watered but not thinking about the burger this time he was thinking about the girl next to him as he brought his hands mere inches from her private area only to bring his hand down her leg again. This was the patterned he continued the whole time and could tell she wanted him if her soft moans and whimpers were anything to go on. Laura really not able to think with Dean's hands moving up and down her leg and avoiding were she really wanted him to touch ordered the fried shrimp.

Seth smiled as his hands moved up Val's leg and his fingers grazed over her private parts before he moved on to the other leg loving the moaning that he was causing her. He looked at the waiter with a shit eating grin on his face and ordered the philly cheese steak before turning back to the girl and smiled at her now very dark eyes. Val was taken deep breaths to try and slow down her heart enough to order her food but every time she went to open her mouth Seth's hand would hit private area and she was not able to focus again. She would swear he was doing it on purpose so she finally gave up and just pointed to the menu at the fish n chips.

Roman was trying so hard not to laugh at how bad his friends were driving the girl's nuts and just smiled as he was doing the same thing. He had no idea a girl could get turned on by his hand on their back but Shelly clearly was and he loved knowing he was the one doing it to her. He ordered the flying dragon peperoni pizza and smiled as the waiter looked at Shelly. Shelly looked the waiter and smiled because it was her turn to have some fun. "I will have the taste of the islands please." She said as she looked at Roman and heard him gulp as Dean and Seth laughed knowing the girl had pretty much just told him game on.

Roman looked down at the girl and whispered in her ear "the taste of the islands are right here baby." Shelly smiled as she looked over at Roman knowing what he was doing and she knew 2 could play that game. "Sorry Roman you won't be able to fill me up enough or even satisfy my hunger right now."

With that Dean and Seth as well as Val and Laura could not keep it in anymore and started laughing so hard the people in the café thought they lost their minds but for Seth and Dean it was nice to see someone put up a fight when it came to giving Roman what he wanted because they had not seen anyone throw his words back into his face like that. When they looked at Roman and saw his grin they knew the girl was in trouble because Roman loved that she did not cave which meant that when she did it would be all t sweeter.

Once the food arrived everyone dug in but Shelly just had to make it worse when she took the first bite of her food she moaned loving the taste as hit exploded on her tongue and she saw Roam shift in his seat clearly trying to adjust himself and she knew she had him. As she looked at him and asked very innocently, "Is something wrong Roman." She knew what she was doing to him but she also knew how to play the innocent girl all too well.

Roman looked at her like she was crazy because it was clear she knew just what she was doing and he knew right then that he would have a permeant case of blue balls until he found himself buried to the hilt inside of her. Once he was fucking her until her legs turned to jello only than would he be satisfied that he had the last word. If she thought it was okay to torture him just wait till the tables were reversed and he tortured her until she begged him to take her hard and fast.

When Shelly looked up in Romans eyes she gulped because she saw in his eyes that he was going to claim to her and it would be sooner rather than later. She wanted to make him wait till he was in love with her but right now with the way he was looking at her and how her body was reacting she knew it was only a matter of time before he had her. Shelly just hoped she could make it out of the café before she gave in.

Once they were done eating the girls tried to pay for themselves but Roman grabbed the check and went to pay for everyone. Shelly thought it was sweet but glared at him as she spoke. "I could have gotten that Roman I don't need you to pay for us."

Roman just turned around and smiled. "I know sexy but I wanted to pay since you were so nice to invite us to lunch with you ladies today."

Shelly glared but knew she could not argue with that and just pouted instead tempted to stick her tongue out at him. Once Roman was done paying they all left the restaurant and when they got to the elevators Roman grabbed Shelly and dipped her as he kissed her until she was out of breathe and her lips were red and swollen.

At seeing Roman kiss Shelly Dean and Seth soon followed and as soon as the elevator doors opened the guys pushed the girls against the wall and continued to kiss them more and when the girls needed to breathe the guys started to kiss down their necks were the guys began to suck and bite the girls neck until they marked them letting everyone know the girls were theirs until they were done with them but with the way the girls kissed back the guys doubted they would ever be done with them.

The girls were letting their resolve slip and they all felt like they were about to cave but it was too soon to give in and even though the girls tried to put up a fight to push away with the guys hands exploring their bodies and their lips on theirs as well as their necks the girls found it very hard to stop. When the elevator stopped the girls ran out and ran to their rooms getting in before the guys could catch them as they took deep breathes.

Shelly was the first to speak since they made it to her room first. "okay ladies I need an ice cold shower stat and I am sure you ladies do to after that so go take showers and we meet back here in 30 minutes and go explore the town and head to mm world and Hershey's factory before dinner. The girls all went to take ice cold showers unaware that they were being watched but the last people in the world they ever wanted to see again.


End file.
